


Because All I Did Was Try

by DatUglyGuy, GabiShips



Category: Undertale
Genre: Does anyone actually use these, Dreams are scary, F/M, Female Frisk, Less Puns, Sans is depressed, Sans knows something, Sans-centric, based of GabiShip's Wishful Thinking, frisk is in trouble, hotdog suit sans, lil' frisk playing in the playground, or am I just wasting my time?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatUglyGuy/pseuds/DatUglyGuy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiShips/pseuds/GabiShips
Summary: Sans-Centric story based off GabiShip's Wishful Thinking





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabiShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiShips/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wishful Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393060) by [GabiShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiShips/pseuds/GabiShips). 



> This won't make sense unless you have read gabiships's Wishfulthinking. Set around Chapter 16.
> 
>  
> 
> Prequel to "Innocence."

For Sans, sleep was getting rarer and rarer everyday. He was restless, like the weather which took a nasty turn with the rain. So much stuff going through his head, most importantly Frisk. He lost track of time after their last encounter, every day he got more and more worried if he'd ever see her again. Slowly fear turned into acceptance. Yet there was always that nagging feeling. His attention grew more and more divided, Papyrus was suffering from Anxeity, human crowds don't do him well. He wanted to show off himself to a crowd unfortunately only to be booed by drunk teenagers, he became more dependent. Then there was Toriel.

Toreil was sick, Asgore had to take time off work to care for her. She was the headmaster at a young student's school for Monsters and humans alike. The PTA team had slowly gained more control and when she fell ill Toriel had to step down. She practically begged Sans to step into the PTA team. He was forced to quit his job as a social worker. By then the little girl he was supposed to look after had stopped laughing at his half-hearted puns. It was sad for Sans to say goodbye, the poor children to just be alone. He hoped afterwards, when the school regains control he'd go back to the office. But for now he didn't know what any reality would be.

A nasty debate occurred with Linda, her youngest child was in his last year at school so Linda was allowed to continue run the PTA board. Everyone knew she didn't give half a shit about her youngest and probably couldn't tell you what his favourite subject was. The debate was over Vaccinations. Again. This game of cards has now been played for 3 years. Now with Toriel stepping down from power the more likely chance Linda is going to throw down a +4 UNO card in a game of canasta yet still fuck Sans over. By now the most respectable parents within the board had left the school but the vote to make vaccinations optional was turned down by majority vote. When sans put his hand down for the vote he felt done and willing to take a nap. Although he had work to do he managed to doze off.

Sans' dreams started with fond memories. Working part time In a store with a hotdog suit on. Little frisk playing around in the playground. Frisk giving Sans a hug at an airport before her trip. Papyrus singing a duet with some human. Christmas morning. But then it suddenly and dramatically changed. The room Sans found himself in was dark, pitch black even. Although it wasn't a room, more like a wall. Then a heart popped up. It was Bright red. Sans knew this to be a human Soul. It then got darker. Sans panicked, this wasn't natural. It turned crimson, then a deep red. But now it began to fade. It almost reached a full grey when simultaneously it grew it's red back, brighter then ever and seemed to be in full health. The recovery was rapid, but it didn't stop. Soon the soul started to lash out like whip. It seemed like solar flares on the soul. Angry. Agressive. However soon it calmed itself. Sans was now amazed at the quick behaviour of the soul, seemed barely a minute had gone by when a face showed up. A face Sans never wished to see again. Violent yet gentle red eyes but... the jawline, the lips and nose. They didn't belong to those eyes.

Sans woke with a shock. His body immediately jerked upwards in his seat. He was nervous and sweaty. Sweaty? Sans reached his skull and brushed a few drops onto his hand. Blue silken pellets. This wasn't right. The dream wasn't right. Sans glanced around yet no one was there. The lights out and the table empty. He saw a clock and made out around 2 hours had gone by while he slept. "Shit." Sans said aloud to himself. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Sans dashed for the door and grabbed his brown jacket from the coat hanger. By now the rain was thundering with lightning striking every few seconds. He ran out into the muddy path and realised he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know where when or how anything involving his dream occurred. Was it even real? Sans' gut instinct said yes, and do something. He didn't know where to go, where to look? Where would frisk be? Hell they could be in Monaco by this point for all Sans knew. _Alphys_ of course! Alphys should know something, have something, she's the only one who might have a gadget to track Frisk down, maybe something he could use. So he ran. He ran down the street before he realised he could teleport.

_Flick._

Nothing happened. Now Sans knew something was happening. He ran. Ran faster then any skeleton had before. A level of fitness from a "lazy bones" that would make athletes drop their jaws. He ran for the lab.


End file.
